


I Love You!

by Thalia084



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalia084/pseuds/Thalia084
Summary: “比利眨了眨眼，他发现自己一点也不了解弗莱迪。他不再相信他的笑是真的笑了，也不愿意相信他的吻是真的吻。”17岁，双向暗恋的校园恋爱一则，校园明星Billy×假笑男孩Freddy。OOC是我的，小男孩必须是一对。





	I Love You!

1  
在弗莱迪·弗里曼对于超级英雄的诸多研究里，“拯救一个城市”往往代表着完美结局。很遗憾，这是这个故事的开头。  
他的室友比利·巴特森在推门而出的时候，回头对他说：“早上好，弗莱迪。”  
“早上好，比利。”他回答道，“学校里见。”  
接下来他们有整整四个小时不会碰面，比利会乘坐布雷耶兄弟的车上学，弗莱迪和其他孩子走路上学。这没什么不对，因为比利才是学校里最受欢迎的那个小团体的成员，他那么的——阳光，英俊，热情，正义，没人会不喜欢他，他会有一大批追随者，无论他是不是超级英雄。  
弗莱迪只是想不通他怎么会想带自己去布雷耶兄弟的派对，一场羞辱，他被糊了满身奶油，沾着闪粉，而他的室友在旁边哈哈大笑，甚至拍下照片贴在他们的房间门后。  
午餐时他们五个像家庭聚餐那样占据了一整张桌子。玛丽曾在比利生日时从洛杉矶偷偷跑回来，给了他一个惊喜，她坐在原本属于她的位置上，现在那里坐着另一个姑娘，或者另另一个，他们的桌子总还有几个空位，而想坐在比利旁边的人总是很多。  
弗莱迪在午餐时段会尽可能多地讲笑话，把课堂上所有趣闻复述一遍，他说累了的时候，还有达拉，接下来是比利的朋友一号，比利的朋友二号，想成为比利朋友的一百零一号。  
弗莱迪说：“我吃饱了，先走了，科学课作业我还没有做完。”他拉开书包，露出课本给大家看，朝着比利的方向。  
比利端起盘子：“我也是，我可以跟你一起做吗？”  
弗莱迪说：“你昨天写完了，我看见了。”  
“我有一道题没做。”  
“好吧。”  
弗莱迪拄着拐杖，单手端着盘子慢慢地往前走，比利跟在他旁边，同样走得慢吞吞的。比利想跟他说说上周去见正义联盟的事，超人先生夸奖他做得不错，但他知道这些故事在两年前就不再吸引弗莱迪了，他选择了闭嘴，听弗莱迪继续讲体育课上琳达的长头发缠在他的拐杖上的故事——尽管十五分钟前他在餐桌上讲这个故事的时候女主人公还叫林赛。  
他们穿过一段长长的走廊，第五个跟比利打招呼的人说了不止一句“你好比利”，还跟着他们走了一段：“比利，科学小组活动，我们正在找你呢。”  
“我不是科学小组成员。”  
“可是你答应过了，赢了篮球赛就来帮我们作宣传的。”  
比利努力回忆，对方已经大笑着揽住了比利的肩膀：“来吧，伙计，你再不去格蕾丝会哭的。”  
比利扭头看向弗莱迪，他不知道什么时候被挤出了这段对话，像个独行的人。“去吧，比利，别让女孩哭，那可不酷。”他晃着一头小卷毛，手指在课本上敲了敲，“但我真的得走了。”  
“好吧。”比利拽住要走的弗莱迪，他这时候跑得倒是挺快，“给你。”他拿出自己的科学练习册，“我想起来了——我写完了。”  
弗莱迪接过来，拿在手里晃了晃，“回头见。”他在口袋里摸到一根棒棒糖，迅速剥开塞进了嘴里，这样他就一句废话也说不出了。“再见。”他哼哼着，比利小跑着跟上另一个人的脚步，没有回应。

2  
弗莱迪决定不需要比利也能完成自己的作业，事实上，比利就是他在课桌前心不在焉的原因，如果你一直担心拯救城市的室友能不能活着回来，你也会写不完科学作业的。起码他还写完了数学和社会学的，够了不起的了。  
上课前十分钟他打开了比利的化学练习册，原样抄了一遍，第三题他知道答案而比利做得完全正确。他把自己的这道题改成了错的，为了不让老师怀疑，或者为了不让自己这么依赖比利，谁知道呢。  
离上课还有一分钟的时候他发现比利真的没救了，在练习册上乱涂乱画，像个六岁儿童，他打从开始上学就没做过这么蠢的事了——好吧，在作业纸边缘画难以辨认的蝙蝠侠或许有过，但他绝不会幼稚地用铅笔画上去再擦掉。比利如此无聊，可怜的纸片都快被他擦破了。弗莱迪侧着脑袋，观察阳光下纸面的凹痕，仔细研究了一会他画的到底是什么，一个人像，有极高的可能性是卷发，但也可能仅仅是他在胡乱画圈圈。唯一确定的是图案中央有个问号，深刻的印记，被橡皮擦过很多遍却依然看得见。  
弗莱迪咬住了铅笔的尾端，然后沿着那个问号描了一遍。上课铃惊醒了他，在其他同学忙着问好和翻阅课本的时候，他在用力地把那个问号重新擦除。  
“嘿，你在干什么？”坐他身后的琳达踢他的椅子，琳达是个戴头巾的女孩，讲话粗声粗气，“停下来，你弄得我桌子地震了。”  
“抱歉。”弗莱迪赶紧说，不小心把那页纸擦破了。他僵了一下。  
“怎么回事？”琳达欠起身打探他的行动，“哇，那是比利·巴特森的吗？”  
“我不知道你也是他的粉丝。”弗莱迪说，“你看起来不是那一型的。”  
“怎么？比利又不是专属于那群金发大胸的女孩。超人不是也说比利是个好小伙吗？”  
“是有这么回事。”那是三年前的事了，一次沙赞和超人齐聚的校园午餐，弗莱迪·弗里曼人生的高光瞬间之一，从那以后他的朋友就被夺目的光芒席卷了，没他的份。弗莱迪焦心地按住卷起来的纸页，他该怎么跟比利说这事？琳达又踢了踢他，他发出一声鼻音假装自己在听。  
“……所以说，比利和超人一样，都属于人类共同财产，没人该独享比利。”  
弗莱迪张了张嘴，刚要说话。  
“琳达！我们在上课呢，别打扰……弗里曼先生。”  
弗莱迪慌慌张张地抬头，老师正向他们走来，他把比利的练习册压在自己那本底下，露出填得满满当当的作业。  
老师在他桌前停了一会，目光在他的拐杖和呆滞的脸上转了一会，“第三题错了。”他摇摇头。  
弗莱迪暗忖着自己该露出遗憾还是困惑的表情，老师已经转身离开了，他舒一口气，把比利的练习册塞进书包里，瘫在椅背上。  
琳达凑过来小声说：“如果比利谈了恋爱你会告诉我的吧？我是说，你们是室友，你总会提前知道的对吧？”  
弗莱迪一缩脖子，“当然，当然啦。”

3  
比利有很多课外活动，派对、体育比赛和正义任务，当他从窗户里爬回卧室的时候，弗莱迪往往已经睡了。他的床上放着他的科学练习册和医药箱。医药箱总是出现得很准时，尽管比利没有告诉弗莱迪他匆匆离开是去布雷耶家还是超级反派的老巢。  
“有什么区别吗？”他一定会这样反问，并且翻一个大大的白眼。  
比利站在床边看着弗莱迪，弗莱迪睁开了眼：“你回来了？”  
“我回来了。没受伤，你不用准备这些的。”  
“只说‘谢谢’就可以了。”弗莱迪打了个哈欠，“我睡着了。”  
“晚安。”比利蹑手蹑脚地爬上床，半途突然停下来，抓着练习册走到台灯底下，打开，翻到某一页，用手按住。拜托我一定擦掉了——好的，擦掉了，但为什么是破的？  
“对了，比利。”弗莱迪看着他的背影。他知道我弄坏了他的练习册吗？他会生气吗？如果随便什么人弄坏了我的东西我也会生气的。  
“什么？”  
“抱歉我弄破了你的练习册。”  
“没关系，它本来就很脆弱。”比利按着翻起的纸角，它们碎成一些不规则的尖角，像一场小型爆炸，他随口问，“你今天过得好吗？”  
“好极了但是我太累了没法讲给你听。”弗莱迪说，“我真的睡着了。”  
弗莱迪睡不着，他今晚跟自己的争辩主题是“我是否想要一张单人床”，好处是可以在失眠的夜晚随便翻身不用担心比利感觉到，坏处是离比利更远一点。  
可是他和比利已经够远了。

4  
比利和弗莱迪相处的时间越来越少，本来他觉得这没什么，他试过带弗莱迪结交新朋友，但显然他不适应这些，学习拯救世界的时候不带他也没问题，有效规避受伤风险是好事。他们总归还睡在一张床上。  
危机感是在某天悄然而至的，比沙赞巫师的到来还要令人不知所措。  
那是说，当比利结束了校队的训练，脖子上搭着毛巾，手里抱着篮球往浴室走的时候，他完全没预料到自己会看到这个。  
他本来走在几个队友中间，大家在说一个跟教练有关的笑话，他们经过画室，所有人都从那道敞开的门缝前安然走过，只有他猛地看见了——弗莱迪。  
他在和另一个人接吻。另一个男孩。那副肩膀十分宽阔，只能露出弗莱迪的半张脸，还有他微微晃动的卷发。弗莱迪坐在课桌上，反手撑在身后，不那么好用的左腿从那人笔直的两腿间露出来，另一条腿在他身侧荡来荡去，裤管被推得向上，露出一截细长的小腿。  
比利不知道自己为什么会停下来专注地看着——弗莱迪仰起的脖颈，滑动的喉结，手臂上的血管——比利不知道自己为什么之前没好好看过。  
比利和弗莱迪从不对视，好像他们都清楚一旦停下来，就不得不去面对他们之间的那些问题——什么问题？比利僵在原地，一动不动地注视着弗莱迪。然后是“砰”的一声。弗莱迪微微地转过头来：他没有闭眼。现在，他的目光直直地向比利刺来。  
沉默是他们分享的又一个秘密。  
“怎么了？”比利听见那个人的声音，是高年级的奥利弗，不算太坏的选择，但也谈不上好，对于初恋来说。弗莱迪和奥利弗分开，他凝视着比利，比利弯腰捡起篮球，面无表情地离开。一般他们碰面时会打个招呼，但比利决定这不算一般情况。  
“那是谁？”比利听见奥利弗这样问，接着另一个声音回答，“我的……哥哥。”  
弗莱迪本打算说“室友”，但他换了一个尽可能亲密的称呼，听起来像个保证，而不是下个月我们就可以结束这段关系。

5  
“我们需要谈谈。”  
“我以为你今天有篮球队的聚餐。”  
“你真的背过我的日程表了对吧？”  
“是琳达逼我的，不然她就会一直踢我的椅子。”  
“琳达是个真人？”  
弗莱迪皱眉，吸了口气，“你说的，我们谈谈。”他摊开手。  
“关于，”比利说出个开头，用脚在地板上敲击出一串不规律的响声，“我看见了……”  
“一个吻。”弗莱迪捏紧他的拐杖，“你看到我跟奥利弗接吻。所以？”他抬起头，仿佛不知道还有什么可谈的。  
“这就是你不开心的原因吗？”  
“什么？”弗莱迪吃惊，“我没有不开心。”  
比利把椅子拉到他对面，坐下来，严肃地看着他。  
弗莱迪伸出手指数给他看：“我按时睡觉，吃很多饭，像从前一样话痨。我很正常，你在胡说什么？”  
“可是你不开心。”比利托着腮，“是因为这个吗？你不知道要如何出柜？”  
“不是。”  
“你知道维克多和罗莎会为你开心的对吧？我是说，这是很正常的事，没什么不能接受的，我也……”比利停了一下，支吾着。  
“你也什么？”弗莱迪追问，“你也为我高兴？还是你也是同性恋？”  
“我不知道。”比利换了个坐姿，脱口而出，“事实上，我并不高兴。”  
弗莱迪把肩膀放松下来，这感觉就像第二只靴子终于落地，“你不高兴？我除了是个孤儿、瘸子、半吊子超级英雄，现在还是个同性恋。天哪，给我随便拍个电影都可以预定下一届奥斯卡。”  
比利抬起头，“你为什么不告诉我？”  
“告诉你什么？”  
“奥利弗……之类的。”比利张了张嘴，“我们不是最好的朋友吗？你为什么不告诉我？”  
“哦？我们是最好的朋友？”弗莱迪撑着床铺往后退了一退，好像需要有大局观地审视一下比利以确定他不是在说胡话。“你认真的吗？我们不是室友、同学，最多加上养兄弟吗？”  
“我不知道你这样想。”比利拧起眉毛，“自从我三年前来到这个家，你就一直对我说我们是——”  
“不是一直，也就——”弗莱迪用食指和拇指比了个短短的距离，“有那么一阵。”  
“可是……”  
“可是后来你有其他朋友了，你不需要跟我绑在一起。而且——大家都喜欢你。”弗莱迪自嘲地笑起来，“伙计，你以为为什么我之前没有朋友，我又不是迪士尼公主一辈子等待一个王子来拯救，我是说，这就是我——而你不一样。”他拍拍比利的肩膀，那只手被比利捉住，捏了一下。弗莱迪继续说，“你很好，我很为你骄傲。大家不喜欢我又不是你的错。”  
比利眨了眨眼，他发现自己一点也不了解弗莱迪。他不再相信他的笑是真的笑了，也不愿意相信他的吻是真的吻。

6  
在“谈谈”之后，他们整天整天地不说话。这也不是什么难事，只是省去了“早上好”和“晚安”，弗莱迪依旧在午餐时喋喋不休，比利强制自己不要回应他的时候才发现，本来也没人插得进话。

7  
随后是一次争吵。  
即使是在不说话以后，医药箱仍在比利可能需要的夜晚精准地出现，比利则会在弗莱迪书包里留下他疑心他会需要的书和他一定会忘带的特制铅笔，偶尔还有他在派对上吃到的薄荷糖或者蝙蝠侠送他的新玩意儿。  
他们如此默契以至于没有任何人发现不对。  
晚餐时达拉在餐桌上有了惊人之举，她对比利挤挤眼睛：“你知道弗莱迪喜欢男孩对吗？”  
比利和弗莱迪同时被呛到，餐桌上响起此起彼伏的咳嗽声和“达拉！”。  
“你要喝点水吗，比利，你的脸很红。”尤金说。  
比利喝了口水，他看一眼弗莱迪，他正垂头吃他的面包。“你不该——达拉，这事得等他自己说出来。”  
“现在你算是说出来了。”弗莱迪向后拖着凳子，发出嘎啦的响声，然后他站起来，但他的语气并不尖锐，仿佛只是在陈述。他看了父母一眼，两位大人显然没想到晚餐会演变至此，“我吃饱了。”  
“好的，宝贝——我们爱你。”维克多看着小女儿，“你欠弗莱迪一个道歉。”  
“可是大家都知道——”  
“而我们不说。”罗莎说，她慈爱地看着比利，“得等他们自己发现，这是成长的一部分。”  
比利放下了叉子，“我也不吃了。”  
“你要去看看弗莱迪吗？”达拉扯着嗓子生怕弗莱迪听不见似的，佩德罗捂住了她的嘴。  
但是比利甚至没有上楼，他急匆匆地冲出家门，一直到睡觉他也没有回来。  
弗莱迪不觉得他今天要出任务，那么，或许是突发事件，超级反派侵略地球通常也不会预约。他写了一会社会学作业，然后从椅子上站起来，看着窗外，没人，暂时没人爬窗进来。他伸手试了一下窗户的锁以确保比利随时可以回来。过了一会他开始在房间里踱步，拄着拐杖那就太响了，他慢慢挪动两条腿，一高一低地绕着圈。弗莱迪思忖着自己还可以准备点什么，医药箱，比利从来没用过，但总比没有强，或者，他自己也在偷偷进行超级英雄训练，他可以帮忙。  
这时候他的手机响了，像一根搅拌棒捅进这杯滚烫的咖啡里，弗莱迪太需要点什么来转移注意力：“你好？”  
“弗莱迪！”琳达，她在吼叫，因为她的背景杂乱到会淹没正常分贝，“比利——”  
“什么？”弗莱迪一个不稳，差点摔倒。  
“比利在打架，我觉得他是你的——室友——或许你该知道这个。”琳达说，“我们在汉娜的派对上，他不该来的，我是说，他收到邀请但是拒绝了，但是现在他又出现了，而且他在打架。”  
“你们在哪？”弗莱迪抓住拐杖，把手机开到免提，开始穿鞋。  
“不，你不用来了。”琳达直播道，“他们刚刚打完了，现在比利怒气冲冲地走了。老天，他生气的样子比笑起来更好看。”  
“他受伤了吗？”  
“我怎么知道？可能有点，他走起来不大顺畅，我看不太清楚。”琳达用一种探讨电影情节的口吻发问，“但是他为什么要向奥利弗挑衅呢？奥利弗比他高差不多五英寸吧，你真该看看这情景。”  
弗莱迪坐在床上等他。半个小时后比利回来了，他的嘴角破了，眼睛也有点肿，爬窗费了他一番力气，弗莱迪看得出他在心里大喊了“沙赞”一百遍。  
弗莱迪不得不伸手拉他进来。  
“你还没睡？”比利摸了摸头发，不好意思地说，“今天医药箱倒是派上用场了，哈？”  
“奥利弗？”弗莱迪戳了他的嘴角一下，比利的五官挤在了一起，“我以为你知道打架之前该说什么。”  
“噢，他只是个混蛋（douchebag），又不是超级反派（super villain）。”比利被弗莱迪按下来坐着，弗莱迪在台灯下端详他的受伤状况，笨手笨脚地拧开一瓶药水。“我必须亲自动手。”  
“奥利弗会跆拳道，比你高，比你壮。总之，你蠢透了。”弗莱迪指出，“我很好奇：你为什么要做这桩蠢事？”  
“我不是故意的。”比利抿了抿嘴，立刻痛得吸了口气，“晚餐时达拉说的话——我有点担心，我想去跟奥利弗谈谈，听听他怎么说——啊痛，你轻点——然后我发现，我要说了，很遗憾但是他在跟二年级的梅根接吻……抱歉。”比利停下来，握住给他上药的这只手，“你不会很伤心吧？”  
弗莱迪抽回了手：“那你为什么揍他？”  
“对不起，没忍住？”比利说，“显然他做了该被揍的事，而我骨子里是个超级英雄。”  
“你打不赢他。”  
“也没有输得很惨。”  
“你可以变身然后吓唬他一下的。”弗莱迪说，“这样你就不会——”  
“我不想。我是比利·巴特森就不能——”他没有说完。他突然不知道自己在说什么。他看着弗莱迪，“我关心你。”  
“你蠢透了。”弗莱迪放下手，他看着棉棒上的血渍，“你自己搞定这个。”他回到床铺上去，这下他连社会学作业都没做完。“你太烦人了比利。”他回头看一眼比利，只有台灯的光亮着，房间里面只有台灯和比利的眼睛亮着。  
比利合上了医药箱，这些伤都会好的，在他来到这个家之前他的知识储备里就有这些。他关上了台灯，灯光熄灭发出轻微的气声，他的眼前残留下模模糊糊的影子。比利摸索着往床上爬，一只手抓住了他的脚踝，把他重新拽到地面上。弗莱迪一瘸一拐地走到桌前，按开台灯，用最大的力气打开医药箱，把盒盖开得砰砰作响。  
“坐下。”他命令道。他看起来很明显地生气了，比利迟疑了一会，在他面前坐好。  
伤口都处理完毕的时候，弗莱迪说，“顺便一提，我没有在和奥利弗谈恋爱。”  
“那你为什么……”比利又只问了几个单词。  
“性向测试。”  
“那结果呢？”  
“我为什么要告诉你？”

8  
这次是真的争吵，全家人都看出他们不正常。  
他们在校门口，达拉、尤金和佩德罗等着弗莱迪，不久后比利出来了，他身边是伯克·布雷耶。今天是布雷特的生日，比利看着弗莱迪慢慢挪出来，走过来问大家要不要一起去生日派对。弗莱迪拒绝了，他看着比利，他的右眼还滑稽地泛着青紫，嘴角好一些了，比利咬着嘴唇，他原本也不期待弗莱迪会答应。  
伯克把手臂搭在比利肩上，问：“你要带弟弟妹妹一起来玩吗？”  
三个孩子看看弗莱迪，再看看比利，立刻做了选择，整齐地摇了摇头。  
“那么，期待下次。”伯克伸手碰了碰达拉的辫子，“你这头发真好玩。我是说，很可爱。”他拉着比利转身，跟他讨论送给布雷特的生日惊喜，并且调侃他伤痕累累的脸。  
弗莱迪说：“你们先走吧。”  
尤金问：“你要去哪里？”  
“我要回家，但我会走得很慢。”弗莱迪用拐杖敲了敲地面，“我今天腿有点疼。”  
佩德罗瞪圆了眼：“啊，要不要去医院？”  
“大伙儿。”达拉挤进两个哥哥之间，扯扯他们的书包带，摇头晃脑，“你们怎么就是不明白？你们这帮——男孩子。弗莱迪你慢慢走好了，享受一下独处时光。”  
弗莱迪撇撇嘴，“你是十二岁没错吧？”  
他的妹妹做了个鬼脸：“你只需要知道，我的初恋发生在很多年以前。”  
弗莱迪给出一个笑脸，等着他们走出一段距离才踏上马路。太阳开始落山了，他看着矮矮的太阳，矮得就像落在他肩膀上，可是弗莱迪知道那事实上有多远。他突然觉得非常悲伤。  
他非常、非常喜欢比利·巴特森。但是——  
一辆车向弗莱迪驶来。他已经走到了马路中央，而当他意识到有辆车在轰隆隆地压过来时，跑突然成了一件很困难的事。他站在原地。  
一个人向他冲来，把弗莱迪狠狠地撞向地面，黑色的马路劈头盖脸地砸向他，紧接着一个人的重量压在他身上，刹车声，尖叫，咒骂，心脏鼓动的声音一起灌进弗莱迪的脑子里。  
他小心翼翼地喘一口气，比利从他身上翻下来，躺在他旁边。  
“你怎么回事？”  
“你怎么回事？”  
他们同时开口。  
“你为什么不看路？”  
“你为什么不变身？”  
又是同时。  
然后比利叹口气：“我忘记了。”  
“一共就一个词你还能忘？”  
“不。我来不及，我没想那么多——你刚刚差点被车撞了。”他皱起眉毛，“你刚才到底在想什么？”  
“你。”

9  
弗莱迪没事，但是比利断了一条腿。他们一大家人在急诊室里叽叽喳喳，最后比利被打上石膏送回了家。一直到比利伤好为止，他们都要换床睡。弗莱迪给比利换了新的床单，然后他们交换枕头，“抱歉，都怪我。”  
“是啊，都怪你。”比利看着自己的腿，调侃道，“我们两个超级英雄只有两条健康的腿。”  
“唔，X教授和万磁王也是。”  
他们先是因为这个笑话笑了一会，然后一发不可收拾，笑到弗莱迪趴在比利怀里，抖个不停，他把一只手挡在脸前，另一只手放在比利的石膏上。  
“你哭了吗？弗莱迪？”  
“抱歉……我只是，你受伤了，因为我。”弗莱迪抽抽搭搭地说。  
“没关系。我很高兴你没事。”比利为了安慰他，悄悄握住他的手，“现在，跟我解释一下‘你’是什么意思。”  
“你？”  
“我。”  
“就是，”弗莱迪抹了一把脸，“我只是在想我们为什么会变成这样。”  
“我以为我们很好。”比利吃了一惊，“起码在‘奥利弗事件’之前。”  
“我们甚至不会聊天。”  
“因为你不跟我聊。你只是在表演单口，不过我是你的忠实听众。”  
“我们也不会一起上学。”  
“是你自己不来坐布雷耶的车的。”比利心有不甘，“我一开始答应他们就是因为这样你可以少走一段路，但你不来，我也没办法反悔。”  
“你明明知道我不喜欢布雷耶兄弟！”  
“为什么？我们是同学，同学就应该友好相处。他们欺负你是好几年前的事了，而且也道过歉了。”  
“在他们的派对上，像个傻瓜一样告诉我以后不会再揍我了？”弗莱迪不敢置信，他讥讽地说，“然后用奶油攻击我，毁掉我的T恤，你还要拍下来贴在门上？”  
比利回头看了一眼照片，笑起来：“你看起来很可爱。我很喜欢。”过了一会他意识到弗莱迪真的在生气，“抱歉？我不知道！天哪，你不喜欢吗？可是——那天所有人都玩得一团糟，我们是小孩，我们被允许乱成一团。”  
“你看，你根本不懂。”弗莱迪的眼泪更凶了，他用衣袖胡乱抹了一把脸，嚷嚷道，“你根本不知道我喜欢什么，想要什么，我以为你和我一样，可你根本不！你被那么多人喜欢，你那么好，你永远也不会了解我的心情。”  
“你——”比利叹了口气，弗莱迪鼻尖红红的，不停吸着鼻子，他禁不住伸手到他脸颊上，等着拦截下一颗眼泪，“我知道的。我跟别人交朋友，只是因为我希望我们有更多的朋友，但你永远是我最重要的人。我以为我有了更多朋友，你就也有了更多朋友，对不起，是我想得不周全，好吗？”那颗眼泪流下来了，沿着比利的手指向他的虎口滑去，渗进他们相触的一小块皮肤上。  
“你不明白。”弗莱迪垂下眼帘，“我一刻不停地讲，是因为如果我停下来，我就会发现根本没人在跟我说话了。以前我以为，有了超能力一切问题就都会解决，但不是，超级英雄被人崇拜，弗莱迪·弗里曼仍然什么也不是，连超能力也不能拯救我，我既不是超级英雄，也不是超级反派，我只是个超级怂蛋。”  
“胡扯！”比利毫不认同，“不对，完全不对。”  
弗莱迪差不多在崩溃，他缩成小小的一团，把脸埋进比利的手掌中，“我没有朋友，因为根本就没人爱我——”  
“我爱你！”  
比利大声反驳。  
弗莱迪抬起头，他的一撮头发被眼泪打湿，沾在他的脸上，他茫然地望着比利，还没能完全理解这三个词的含义。  
比利慌了，“我是说，呃，是朋友对朋友的那种爱，或者，是兄弟对兄弟的那种——哦，我们是室友，一个室友肯定很爱另一个室友——”  
弗莱迪忽然笑出声，“真有那么一回事吗？”  
“……没有。”比利泄气地住了嘴，顿了顿，他重新说，“我爱你。就是，我爱你。”  
他的手还放在弗莱迪脸上，比利稍一用力，这个一头卷毛的家伙就凑到他跟前来了，他们鼻尖抵着鼻尖，弗莱迪的睫毛上还挂着小水珠，但是现在他笑个不停，混蛋透顶。  
比利只好吻他。  
嘴唇在嘴唇上贴了一下，然后他后退了一点，承认道，“我爱你。是这种爱，可以吗？”  
“我说不可以，你会收回吗？”  
“不会。”  
“有任何让你收回的情况吗？”  
“没有。”  
然后弗莱迪微笑，他圈住比利的脖子，和他分享一个闭上眼睛的、真正的吻。  
END


End file.
